Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables
by Shun Luian Arcangel
Summary: Todo comienza con un viaje con todo pagado, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Soarin y Shun. Cuando los 4 tocan territorio Colombiano, las locuras se desatan por montón. Shun y Soarin serán como mantequilla derretida, junto a dos bellezas como lo son Sunset y Rarity. El cuarteto solo busca diversión, pero varios obstáculos se presentarán en su camino. Otra historia, versión Equestria Girls.
1. Cap 1: La invitación

**Hola, amigos, después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta para seguirlos entreteniendo por medio de las letras. Pero antes, les tengo una buena noticia y una mala. La mala, es que la historia "Navidad Sangrienta" no se publicará porque no fue terminada. La buena, es que les tengo otra historia, una que comenzará a partir de hoy y que de seguro les sacará varias sonrisas. Volviendo a la historia que no será publicada, tal motivo, es porque no la pude continuar a partir de la mitad. Por extrañas razones que no quiero averiguar, no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada, en resumen, no será publicada. En fin, ahí los dejo con esta nueva historia titulada: "Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables".**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro. POR FAVOR trate de no reirse, ya que estas son situaciones en la que nadie debe estar.**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana muy soleada en el instituto Canterlot High, todo transcurría con total normalidad. Todos y cada de los alumnos estaba muy emocionados, ya que era el último día de clases, además, solo faltaban unas horas para que ese ansiado sueño se hiciera realidad. Mientras tanto, solamente recorrían dicho lugar, conversando entre sí sobre temas al azar.<p>

En las gradas se encontraban 5 chicas muy conocidas en Canterlot High, pero faltaba una, ¿donde estaba? Bueno, la verdad les extrañaba que la chica faltante aún no estuviese allí. Si le hubiera pasado algo, al menos le habría avisado a las demás. No, algo estaba pasando, algo muy raro, o eso era lo que pensaban ellas. Hasta que después de un rato, por fin se apareció Rarity. Parecía algo feliz, pero ¿desde cuando alguien llega feliz al lugar al que va a estudiar? Casi nunca, algo estaba pasando.

- Chicas, chicas, jamás adivinarán lo que me pasó - aseguró Rarity llegando a las gradas.

- Ay no, ¿pasó algo malo? - preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

- Para nada - respondió Rarity.

- ¿Te sacaste la lotería? - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

- Casi, pero no es eso - respondió Rarity.

- ¿Al fin conseguiste novio? - preguntó Applejack.

- No, tampoco - respondió Rarity un poco seria.

- Oh, oh, ¿descubriste cuál será tu regalo para tu cumpleaños? - preguntó Pinkie Pie animadamente.

- No - respondió Rarity aún mas seria que antes.

- ¿Ganaste un viaje con todo incluido? - preguntó Sunset Shimmer inocentemente.

- No... espera, si, eso. Me gané un viaje con todo incluido - respondió Rarity.

- ¡Wow! ¡Que bien! ¡Un viaje! - exclamaron las demás.

- Y bueno, pensé en invitarlas a todas - anunció Rarity.

- Ah, lo siento, Rarity, me temo que no podré ir - se lamentó Applejack.

- ¿Por que? - preguntó Rarity.

- Es que las labores en casa nunca terminan, así que necesitarán que les eche una mano - respondió Applejack.

- Claro, entiendo - dijo Rarity un poco desanimada - Pero, ¿las demás si podrán?.

Lamentablemente, todas tenían cosas que hacer, por lo cuál ninguna pudo aceptar la invitación. Y por si fuera poco, sonó el timbre como por arte de magia. En menos de 10 segundos ya todos se estaban dirigiendo a las aulas de clases, excepto una sola chica.

- Bueno, si ayuda en algo, yo si puedo ir - dijo Sunset Shimmer en voz baja.

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Rarity con algo de animo.

- Si, además estaría mal desperdiciar un viaje con todo incluido, ¿no crees? - dijo Sunset con algo de gracia.

- Si. Pero creo que deberíamos invitar a alguien mas - murmuró Rarity.

- ¿Pero a quien? No tenemos muchos amigos íntimos, excepto Shun y Soarin - recordó Sunset.

- Entonces serán ellos dos - decidió Rarity - Aveces me cuesta creer que Shun llegó solo hace un par de semanas y ya parece que lo conociéramos de toda la vida.

- ¿Pero querrán ir? - inquirió Sunset.

- Sin duda - aseguró Rarity con una sonrisa.

Un par de horas después, ya todos se habían retirado del instituto, es decir, que ya habían iniciado sus vacaciones. Las chicas antes de despedirse decidieron dar un pequeño paseo. Luego de eso, Rarity y Sunset Shimmer se dirigieron a un apartamento lujoso, ubicado no muy lejos de Canterlot High. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tocaron la puerta, a lo cuál, les respondieron rápidamente.

- _¡Esta abierto! _- gritaron desde adentro.

Ya con el acceso permitido, las dos chicas entraron al lugar. Todo estaba organizado, tal y como si nadie viviera allí. Era extraño, todo estaba en silencio y nada ni nadie se movía. Y por si fuera poco, ya se estaban empezando a asustar. Cuando parecía que nada mas raro iba a pasar, se escucha una voz llamando su atención.

- Por acá - indicaron Shun y Soarin al unísono acostados en unas sillas de extensión.

- ¡AAAHHH! - gritaron Rarity y Sunset.

- Pue'... ¿tan feos somos? - preguntó Soarin.

- No es eso, es que nos asustaron hablando así - respondió Rarity.

- Pue' déjame decílte, que no teníamos intensión de asustal a nadie - se defendió Shun.

- ¿Y ahora por que hablan como si fueran de Puerto Rico? - preguntó Rarity.

- Aióohh, por la flojera de pronucial algunas palabras - respondió Soarin.

- Una mejor pregunta sería desde cuando están allí acostados - señaló Sunset.

Ante eso, Shun y Soarin se miran a los ojos y vuelven a mirar a las chicas para poder responder.

- Hace una semana - respondieron Shun y Soarin.

- Bueno, no importa. La razón por la que estamos aquí es para invitarlos a un viaje - informó Rarity.

Luego de escuchar eso, Shun y Soarin voltean la cabeza hacia otro lado, dejando de mirar a las chicas.

- Es con todo incluido - agregó Sunset.

Después de eso, las vuelven a mirar.

- Ah, se me había olvidado mencionar, que todo está pagado - anunció Rarity causando los chicos volviesen a girar la cabeza.

- No es por ofender, pero creo que estando aquí no harían nada para divertirse - observó Sunset.

- Por allá tampoco - dijeron Shun y Soarin volviendo a mirar a las chicas.

- En fin, ¿aceptan o no? - preguntó Rarity.

- ...mmm, deja pensal un poco - pidieron Shun y Soarin.

- Esta bien - accedieron Rarity y Sunset.

Luego de eso, Rarity y Sunset se retiraron del lugar, dejando solos nuevamente a Shun y a Soarin. Quienes de la nada, comenzaron a conversar sobre el viaje, pero sin pararse del objeto en el cuál seguían acostados.

- ¿Será que vamos? - preguntó Soarin.

- No lo se, me da la impresión de que algo raro va a pasal allá - respondió Shun.

- Ni siquiera sabes pa' donde es el viaje - recordó Soarin.

- Tu menos - alegó Shun.

- Es que me dan ganas de ir, pero presiento que algo anda raro - murmuró Soarin.

- Yo también, es como que si nos vamos a encontrar a alguien que va a causar problemas - agregó Shun.

- Aunque, ¿te imaginarias a Sunset o a Rarity en traje de baño? - preguntó Soarin de la nada.

- Aveces, ¿pero a ti no que te gusta Rainbow? - respondió Shun haciendo otra pregunta.

- Ssshhh, cállate que nadie sabe - respondió Soarin.

- Como digas, casanova, pero una cosa si es segura - agregó Shun.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Que te gusta Sunset? - preguntó Soarin.

- Esa no, otra cosa - respondió Shun pero al darse cuenta de que Soarin no daba en el clavo decidió decirlo - Que sea a donde sea, algo loco va a pasar.

Unos segundos después, ambos se empiezan a mover de forma rara pero graciosa en las sillas de extensión. Tal cosa, era como su forma de pensar y decidir algo. Luego de esos movimientos al azar, tomaron la decisión.

- ¿Le entramos? - preguntó Shun.

- Si, vamos - respondió Soarin.

Y como por arte de magia, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a buscar la salida del apartamento. Lo malo, es que se equivocaban mucho de puerta. Uno llegó al baño, otro llegó al cuarto y así sucesivamente, revisaron todo el lugar hasta que por fin encontraron la salida.

- ¿Será que aceptarán? - preguntó Sunset.

- Si, querida, de eso no tengo ninguna duda - respondió Rarity.

- ¡Ay, pero que luz tan grande! - exclamó Soarin - Ah no, es el sol.

- Caballito de mar, están aquí - señaló Shun un poco ciego por la luz.

- Ya te dije que no me digas eso que me dijiste, porque sabes como me pongo cuando me dices eso que me acabas de decir - reprendió Soarin a un poste de luz.

- Está mas loco que yo - murmuró Shun.

- Y bien, chicos, ¿que decidieron? - preguntó Rarity.

- Decidimos aceptar la invitación - respondió Shun - Pero, ¿para donde es el viaje?.

- Cartagena, Colombia - respondió Rarity.

- ¿Vamos en avión? - preguntó Soarin.

- Ni modo que en carrito de supermercado - respondió Shun para molestar.

- Algo me dice que este viaje no será tan aburrido como pensaba - le susurró Rarity a Sunset, causando que esta se riera en voz baja.

Horas después, Rarity, Soarin, Sunset y Shun se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando su turno para abordar el avión que se dirigía hacia Colombia. Pero mientras tanto, hablaban sobre las cosas que iban a hacer, o eso es lo que pretendían.

- Si, estoy diciendo que no eres capaz de subirte a un tren mientras esta andando - aseguró Shun.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo, porque si puedo. Pero tu... tu no puedes pasear semi-desnudo en un centro comercial - alegó Soarin.

- ¿Enserio escuchas lo que dices? - preguntó Shun.

- Aveces - respondió Soarin.

- ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podemos hacer sabiendo que todo está pagado? - preguntó Rarity.

- Si, muchas veces - respondió Sunset - Lo que si no me puedo imaginar es a esos dos en total tranquilidad.

- Bueno, eso no será problema. Además, por algo viven juntos, se llevan bien - señaló Rarity.

- No decías lo mismo cuando estabas en el trono - recordó Shun.

- ¿Cuál es el trono? - preguntó Soarin.

- El inodoro - respondió Shun.

- Ah ya, claro, claro. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tu hables dormido - reprendió Soarin.

- Ya te saliste del tema - avisó Shun.

- ¿Hablábamos de Ponies? - preguntó Soarin.

- ...No, no era de ponies - respondió Shun.

- No quiero interrumpir, chicos, pero es nuestro turno de abordar el avión - anunció Rarity.

- ¿A ese ataúd volador? Ni loco, amiga, vi muchas películas y no terminaban bien - se excusó Soarin.

- Es solo un avión - señaló Shun.

**5 Minutos después...**

- ¡NOOOO! ¡POLICÍA, ME SECUESTRAN! ¡UNA BLANCA, UNA AMARILLA Y UN NEGRO! - exclamó Soarin a mas no poder.

- ¡Cállate! ¿¡Y desde cuando yo soy negro!? - preguntó Shun.

- Desde hoy - respondió Soarin tranquilamente - ¡AUXILIO! ¡YO NO CONOZCO A ESTA GENTE! ¡ME LLEVAN OBLIGADO Y ARRASTRADO!.

- Adelántense, yo me encargo de este asunto - aseguró Shun.

- Esta bien - accedió Rarity.

- ¿A ti que mosca te picó? - le preguntó Shun a Soarin.

- Es que tuve una visión de que íbamos a explotar en el avión - respondió Soarin.

- Calma, calma. Esas visiones suelen llegar cuando estas en un aeropuerto - mintió Shun.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Soarin.

- No, y si no te que quieres perder este viaje, sube de una vez - ordenó Shun.

- Ta' bueno - se rindió Soarin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, amigos, este fue el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus lindos y sensuales reviews que me motivan para seguir. Solo para aclarar, el comportamiento de cada uno de los personajes fue alterado para poder encajar con la historia, es decir, que tuve que modificar un poco su forma de ser. Nahhh, mentira, esto es una comedia, obvio se tienen que comportar de una manera bastante inusual. Eso es todo, bye bye.<strong>

**:-D**


	2. Cap 2: El viaje y la llegada

**Y Si, 2do capítulo seguido del primero, es que como casi es fin de año aquí en mi país, decidí regalarles un duo de capítulos. Me explico, dos capítulos en un día. Ok, ok, me voy a dejar de tanta palabrería y a comenzar con la historia que a mi me está gustando mas que ser escritor novato. Nahhh, mentira, ahí les va.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro. POR FAVOR trate de no reírse, ya que estas son situaciones en las que nadie debe estar.**

* * *

><p>Varios minutos después, las dos chicas y los dos chicos ya estaban en el avión. Todo en total normalidad, cada quien en sus asientos, mirando por las ventanas, sin preocupaciones. Excepto en dos asientos, que tenían un poco de escándalo.<p>

- Tranquilízate ya - ordenó Shun.

- Pero fue una visión, piensa, una visión - insistió Soarin.

- Que visión ni que visión, eso fue tu imaginación, así de simple - aclaró Shun.

- Shun, ¿cuantos dedos ves en mi mano derecha? - preguntó Soarin.

- Tres - respondió Shun.

- ¡¿Que?! - exclamó Soarin.

- Tranquilo, te jugué una broma - confesó Shun - Soarin, mejor duermete. Esta gente creo que ya nos está mirando feo.

Y cuando ya nada parecía salir mal, se acerca un hombre alto al asiento de Shun.

- Hermano, has que tu amigo se calle, ya tiene a to' el mundo ostina'o - señaló el hombre.

- Mire, hermano, uste' callese. ¡Uste' tiene el diablo meti'o adentro, que Dios te reprenda en este mismo momento! - exclamó otro hombre.

- ¿Como cuando que? - murmuró Shun.

- Yo entiendo a ese muchacho, las visiones que se revelan en este aeropuerto, se vuelven realidad - aseguró una señora detrás de Shun.

- Quieto todo el mundo, me van dando los celulares y todas sus cosas de valor, que esto es un atraco - dijo chico con una pistola en la mano.

- ¡Ya basta! - exclamó Shun - ¡Ustedes dos, negros del demonio, se me sientan! ¡Señora, usted callese! ¡Y tu, ratero de cuarta, me bajas la pistola y te me bajas de este avión que ya bastante tengo con esta ancla que está al lado mio!.

- ¡Oye! - se ofendió Soarin.

- Bájame tu, haber si eres tan valiente - retó el vándalo.

- Ah, ¿tu quieres que te baje? ¡¿Tu quieres que te baje?! - preguntó Shun sarcásticamente - Yo te voy a bajar.

Sin mentira alguna, Shun tomó al ladrón en cuestión de segundos y lo lanzó por una ventana.

- ¡AAAHHH! - gritó de dolor el vándalo.

- ¡Bien hecho que se te rompieran las piernas, pendejo! ¡ Y ojo, no quiero que nadie se me pare! ¡Tu, chófer, no me muevas el avión hasta que yo regrese! - ordenó Shun - Me voy a tomar un café.

- Ehhh, si si, claro, como usted diga - obedeció el chófer totalmente nervioso.

Unos minutos después, Shun ya estaba de regreso en el avión. Esta vez, no hubo problemas de ningún tipo. La impresión que había causado Shun era tan grande, que Soarin estaba en total silencio. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, todos estaban como Soarin, callados.

- Oigan, se que lo que hice fue algo irresponsable, escandaloso, pero no es para que todos ustedes se queden helados como que si estuvieran viendo al diablo - aseguró Shun.

- Entonces... ¿si podemos hablar? - preguntó una niña.

- Claro que si - respondió Shun amablemente - Y por favor, no se pongan tan fríos conmigo, mejor actuen como que si fuera la primera vez que me ven.

- ¿Me puedes decir de donde sacaste la valentía para lanzar a un ladrón por la ventana de un avión? - preguntó el hombre que se le había acercado anteriormente.

- Callate la boca, negro, que tu iniciaste todo este kilombo - dijo Shun tranquilamente desde su asiento.

Horas mas tarde, ya estaban cerca de su destino. Todos en el avión se estaban preparando para bajar, excepto dos chicos que al parecer aún seguían dormidos. Rarity y Sunset al darse cuenta, deciden ir a despertarlos. Pero con lo que no contaban, era que Shun se estaba chupando el dedo y Soarin lo estaba abrazando. Tal escena causaba gracia, así que no pudieron aguantarse y comenzaron a reírse. Tales risas, fueron las que despertaron a Shun y a Soarin.

- Epa, que fue, quitame el brazo de encima - ordenó Shun.

- Pero déjame ser, tu tenías tu dedo pulgar en la boca - recordó Soarin.

- No es cierto - negó Shun.

- De hecho, Soarin dice la verdad - indicó Rarity.

- ¿Ya llegamos al cielo? Estos ángeles tan lindos se parecen a Sunset y a Rarity, buena apariencia la que tomaron. Oigan, ¿me pueden decir como morí? - preguntó Shun aún con un poco de sueño.

- Te agradezco el alago, pero no estas muerto - respondió Sunset - Solo les vinimos a avisar que ya falta poco para aterrizar.

- Ahhhhh, eso, ya se me había olvidado - murmuró Shun.

Luego de unos minutos, todos habían bajado del avión. El cuarteto estaba mirando todo a su al rededor, había mucha gente en ese aeropuerto, parecía que una epidemia estaba atacando a todo el país y por eso todos estaban evacuando. Por suerte, no era nada de eso. Solo estaban yendo a lugares turísticos, cosas de trabajo o simplemente, visitar a sus familiares.

Varias horas después, ya estaban en un hotel lujoso, realmente lujoso y por supuesto, elegante pero no tanto. Como parte del viaje todo incluido, les dieron una sección VIP. Luego de que el empleado se fuera de tal sección, los cuatro comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar. Después de eso, había llegado la hora de repartir los espacios por así decirlo.

Esa sección disponía de dos habitaciones, dos camas en cada una, dos baños una cocina, una sala de estar y un balcón. Era bastante parecido al apartamento de Shun y Soarin, solo que no tenían tantas camas. La verdad, era un buen lugar para estar de vacaciones.

- Bueno, como no hay mucho que decir, entonces solamente me limitaré a decir que espero que disfruten estas vacaciones - anunció Rarity.

- De hecho, Rarity, te queremos agradecer por esto, pero no sabemos con que - se lamentó Shun.

- Ay, querido, no te preocupes por eso. Esto lo haría por mis amigos las veces que fueran necesarias - aseguró Rarity.

Mas tarde, Shun y Soarin estaban en el balcón, mirando el cielo. Aunque la verdad, el cielo no tenía nada de interesante, solo se estaban preguntando por que las chicas se tardaban tanto en salir. Habían acordado ir a conocer algunos lugares, a pesar de que era de noche, no les importaba ir a cualquier lugar que los entretuviera por un rato.

- Prrrssss, esto me está matando de aburrimiento - se quejó Soarin.

- Tu como crees que estoy, será mejor que te acostumbres porque algo me dice que esto se repetirá varias veces - murmuró Shun.

- Ahhh, tienes razón. ¿Me traes agua? - pidió Soarin.

- Esta bien - accedió Shun sin discutir.

Cuando el pelinegro se disponía a regresar al balcón, decide ir rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas. Pero luego se detiene de golpe al ver que la puerta de dicha habitación estaba medio abierta, muerto de la curiosidad, echa un vistazo.

- ¡Ay, mamá! - exclamó Shun en voz baja pero con voz aguda.

Soarin aún seguía mirando el cielo, pero de repente decide mirar hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con Shun que le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara. El peliazúl sin mas remedio, se acerca sin hacer ruido alguno, ya que Shun sin perder tiempo le hizo señas de que se acercara en silencio.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Soarin.

- Algo que no te querrás perder en toda tu vida - respondió Shun - Mete la vista para que te deleites.

Soarin sin hacer mas preguntas, observa a través de la puerta, solo para encontrarse a dos chicas sin nada puesto mas que su ropa íntima. En menos de 2 segundos, Soarin ya estaba tan sorprendido como Shun.

- ¡Veeeerrrr, esto es un pedazo de paraíso! - exclamó Soarin en voz baja.

- Y eso no es nada, hace rato no tenían nada puesto - recordó Shun.

- Malvado, ¿por que no me avisaste antes? - preguntó Soarin.

- Porque ver a dos princesas en esas fachas no tiene precio, además, no se ve todos los días - respondió Shun.

- Dios, yo se que esto está mal, pero se debe admitir que esto es oro puro - dijo Soarin mirando al techo.

- Mira, mira, mira, mira, aquí viene otra vez - avisó Shun.

Y en efecto, las dos chicas estaban sin ropa otra vez. Pero esta vez, no solo se sorprendieron, también se quedaron con la boca abierta. Luego de unos segundos, lamentablemente Rarity se había dado de cuenta de que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, así que fue a cerrarla. Los dos espías se fueron rápidamente con los vasos de agua hacia el balcón, pero aún seguían con la boca abierta.

- Esto no lo debe saber nadie, muchos menos ellas - murmuró Soarin para luego volver a estar con la boca abierta.

- Ajá - respondió Shun sin cerrar la boca.

Minutos mas tarde, salieron Rarity y Sunset vestidas deportivamente.

- ¿Todavía no se han arreglado? - preguntó Rarity.

- Estamos arreglados desde el año pasado - respondió Soarin exageradamente.

- Ay no no no no no, vayan a ponerse otra cosa y no salgan hasta estar bien vestidos - ordenó Rarity.

Sin mas remedio, ambos se van a su habitación y comienzan a buscar algo para ponerse. Un rato después, ya los dos se habían puesto algo que si les quedaba a la perfección. Soarin llevaba puesto un suéter de color azúl con capucha, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos Nike de color blanco. Shun llevaba puesto una camiseta de color negro con capucha, un pantalón negro con una cadena por un lado y unos zapatos Converse de color negro con blanco.

En cuanto al atuendo de las chicas, Sunset tenía puesto casi lo mismo que Shun, solo que en la parte del torso llevaba una franela de color naranja oscuro que tenía un sol del mismo color de su cabello en una parte baja un poco difícil de ver. Rarity tenía lo mismo que Soarin, a exepción del torso. Ella llevaba un abrigo blanco y algunas secciones tenía el mismo color de su cabello.

- ¿Vamos al polo norte? - preguntó Soarin.

- No, pero esto es lo que podemos usar para mantenernos calientes, últimamente está haciendo frío de noche en este país - observó Rarity.

- Bueno, no sigamos perdiendo tiempo, vamos a ver que tiene Cartagena para nosotros - indicó Shun.

**Momentos después...**

- Este club nocturno es algo aburrido - observó Soarin.

- Apenas son las siete treinta, todavía está temprano - informó Shun.

- Ok, tu y Soarin vayan relajarse un rato. Yo y Sunset haremos lo mismo, nos vemos en un rato - acordó Rarity.

**Unos pocos tragos después...**

- Nada de esto me hace efecto - se quejó Soarin.

- ¿Entonces por que hablas con un asiento vacío? - preguntó Shun.

- Pero por que tu daña' el momento. Déjame ser - suplicó Soarin.

- Píllate eso, ese par de riquillos se quieren llevar a Sunset y a Rarity - señaló Shun.

- Po' que esperas, anda pa' ya y demuestra quienes son los tigueres de velda' - susurró Soarin.

- Voy yo nada mas no, vienes tu también - corrigió Shun - Hombre, ve a ver si te quitas ese aliento a muerto.

- Pero, chiquita, vamonos para otro lado mas animado. Mi hermano y yo tenemos dinero, les damos lo que quieran...

- Párame la pista, ellas vienen con nosotros - aclaró Shun.

- Si, claro, ¿ellas vienen contigo? - preguntó uno de los adinerados - Estas soñando, arranca pa' otro lado.

- El que va' arranca' es otro - se alzó Shun.

- Disculpen, permiso, si no es mucha molestia. Este asunto, lo pueden arreglar en aquella tarima de allá - señaló Soarin algo mareado.

- Que así sea - aceptó el otro adinerado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para yo saber si les gusta. No hay mas nada que decir, así que me despido, chao. El que madruga, llega temprano jejejejeje. Por cierto, feliz año atrasado para todos.<strong>

**:-D**


	3. Anuncio Especial

**Hola, amigos, lamento el tiempo en el que no he publicado, no he tenido tiempo. Pero para el mes que viene, osea, Febrero, vendré con mas capítulos de esta historia. Y como extra, publicaré otra historia pero con varios capítulos. Eh? Que les parece? Bueno, eso es todo, lamento hacerlos esperar tanto, por cierto, gracias al único que dejo review, eso me motiva para seguir. En fin, hasta el mes que viene, Bye Bye.**


	4. Cap 3: El desafío y la declaración

**Bueno, al ver que me están animando para que siga, he decidido publicar el siguiente capítulo hoy. Gracias por todo su apoyo, enserio, muchas gracias. En fin, no los seguiré aburriendo, ahí les va el capítulo de hoy.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Acordado el desafío, los ricachones se van a otro lado mientras que Soarin y Shun se quedan en el mismo lugar, pensando que canción cantar.<p>

- ¿Ya se te quitó la borrachera tan rápido? - preguntó Shun.

- Si, es que esto es serio - respondió Soarin - Nunca he cantado en público, ¿y tu?.

- No, pero no creo que sea difícil - aseguró Shun.

- Chicos, no tienen porque hacer esto - recordó Rarity.

- Solo son adinerados que no conocemos, no nos interesan - agregó Sunset.

- Lo siento, pero alguien les tiene que bajar los humos - se negó Shun - Además, sentí algo de... celos.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Shun, sobre todo lo de los celos. ¿Será posible que una de ellas dos es la que le gusta a Shun? Pero lo mas extraño era que en ningún momento había demostrado sentimientos por nadie, ¿por que esperar hasta ahora para revelar ese secreto?.

- Soarin, ¿tu...? - decía Rarity antes de ser interrumpida.

- A mi no me miren, yo solo lo estoy apoyando - dijo Soarin antes de irse hacia donde estaba Shun.

Bueno, ahora las chicas tenían una duda que necesitaba aclararse de inmediato. Pero de alguna manera, Sunset tenía la leve sospecha de que ella era la que le gustaba a Shun, varias veces se preguntó a si misma el por que de esa sospecha, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Minutos después, el reto de los ricachones con Shun y Soarin había iniciado. Dicho reto consistía en cantar 4 canciones, 2 para cada grupo, los que causaran mas impresión en la gente, eran los ganadores.

- Van a perder - aseguró uno de los ricachones.

- Eso creen, nosotros les vamos a patear el trasero - aseguró Soarin.

_(1er cantante) _

_Ya me dijeron que te Hablaba de mi _

_Que tanto busca conmigo _

_Que Hasta me tiene por Piso _

_Y la mierda que tú hablas de mí _

_Te la tendrás que comer _

_Y yo me quedo tranquilo _

_Así que vete con él. _

_(coro) _

_No sé porque tú me niegas _

_Si yo sé que tú me prefieres _

_Cuando lo Hacemos a mi manera _

_Me dice que no lo saque, que hay lo deje(X2) _

_(2do cantante) _

_Pero tú sabes la verdad, el que te pone contenta _

_Habla lo que quieras, que de mala Tú aparentas _

_Tu tanto Guille que le da, pero la realidad _

_Por las noches soy el que te calienta. _

_Yo soy el que te hace los truquitos que te gustan _

_Tus amigas me bregan y rápido preguntan. _

_Viste como ella Por mí se desviste _

_Tú te la jugaste, te envolviste y perdiste _

_No te lo Hiso bien, Bien tu amiga me conto _

_Que en tu vida te Hace Falta un hombre como yo _

_Que no te dio lo que te di y a pesar del tiempo _

_No puedes Vivir sin Mi _

_(1er cantante)(coro) _

_No sé porque tú me niegas _

_Si yo sé que tú me prefieres _

_Cuando lo Hacemos a mi manera _

_Me dice que no lo saque, que hay lo deje(x2) _

_(2do cantante) _

_La foto que enviste voy a ponerla de perfil _

_Pa que todo el mudo se entere _

_Que anoche estuviste conmigo _

_Yo dándote castigo esta noche por ti sigo _

_Pa' que sientas, ese piquete de bicha _

_Mira cómo te lo bajo, cuando sientas _

_De las 12 a hasta las doce coge el culo pal carajo _

_(1er cantante)(coro) _

_No sé porque tú me niegas _

_Si yo sé que tú me prefieres _

_Cuando lo Hacemos a mi manera _

_Me dice que no lo saque, que hay lo deje (X2) _

_- _Son buenos - susurró Soarin.

- Descuida, tengo una buena. ¿Estas listo? - preguntó Shun.

- Claro que si - respondió Soarin.

_Hey! (Jajaja) _

_(Mucha gente pensaba que _

_este era el limite pero...) _

_(Nosotros seguimos creando) _

_(Soarin) _

_Mi vecinita le gusta los jangueitos _

_cada rato que la veo anda con su cervecita _

_ya no le gusta quedarse en su casita tranquilita _

_porque es media liberal la chamaquita _

_su coleccion de Cds es desde playero _

_pero en su carro siempre anda con lo nuevo _

_y si le pones reggaeton, se pone fresca _

_y hasta abajo, a lo under, ella le da sin miedo _

_(le da sin miedo) _

_La nena no se compara, lleva una vida de suerte _

_mirala como ella baila _

_mientras ella canta, se mueve _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah (x2) _

_(Shun) _

_Se le ve, que se le salen por los poros _

_cuando escucha pista y coro _

_y las bocinas retumbando a la vez _

_ella se pasa en los foros _

_bajando reggaeton al I-Pod, _

_se graba en su cuarto, bailando frente al espejo _

_y lo tira por internet, que fresca es... _

_bailando Love And Sex (sex) _

_mueve su cuerpo de vedette _

_a simple vista se le ve que es... _

_adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, _

_(sex, sex) _

_adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta _

_(sex, sex) _

_(Soarin) _

_La nena no se compara, lleva una vida de suerte _

_mirala como ella baila, _

_mientras ella canta, se mueve _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah (x2) _

_(Shun) _

_Adicta, la pista, de Chencho y Maldy _

_del party, de marque en el parque quemando _

_la esquina, la sata, la fina, _

_bailando mi rima, yo suelto en tarima _

_las mano arribas, las que son... _

_las que son... las que son... _

_adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, _

_(sex, sex) _

_adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta, adicta _

_(sex, sex) _

_(Soarin) _

_La nena no se compara, lleva una vida de suerte _

_mirala como ella baila, _

_mientras ella canta, se mueve _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah _

_Eh Ah, Eh Ah (x2)_

- Esto se puso bueno - murmuró un chico cerca de los adinerados.

- Zack, tenemos que cantar algo mas bueno que esto - dijo uno de los ricachones algo nervioso.

- Andy, cálmate, descubrirán tus nervios - señaló Zack.

- Lo se, lo se - se calmó Andy.

- Cantaremos "Underground dos mil veinte", te aseguro que ganaremos - sugirió Zack.

- Hecho - aceptó Andy.

_Yo nunca viste una mujer con el cuerpo de bebe_

_Que me haga temblar como lo hizo esa girl_

_Nunca viste una mujer con el cuerpo de bebe_

_Que me haga temblar así!_

_(Watch this!)_

_Dale, acércate, en la disco se prendió_

_Siempre sueltate, quedate sin miedo, _

_Quien me vio, quien fue? No pares, sigue! _

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_(Watch me! Watch this!)_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit!_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit!_

_Vengo a matar, vengo a matar _

_Vengo a matar y a destruirte! _

_(Yes Sir!)_

_Tengo el poder que con los ojos descubrirte!_

_(Dile) Hoy es el...la cura _

_..lo nuestra es amargura, aha!_

_Si me juras que eres pura_

_Te llevo a la parte oscura_

_Te ...y te rebelo con mi travesura!_

_Si baby! ..._

_You know, baby!_

_Pa lo quien es en vivo levanten la mano arriba_

_Y grita eso es muñeca!_

_Mujeres... y que ninguna que se... _

_Dile, eso es muñeca! (x2)_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit_

_Y grito oh, oh shit, oh shit_

_Estribillo: _

_Yo nunca viste una mujer con el cuerpo de bebe_

_Que me haga temblar como lo hizo esa girl_

_Nunca viste una mujer con el cuerpo de bebe_

_Que me haga temblar así!_

_Dale, acércate, en la disco se prendió_

_Siempre sueltate, quedate sin miedo, _

_Quine me vio, quien fue? No pares, sigue! _

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo!_

_Me lo como, me lo como, me lo como_

_Nena, ponlo ahí, que eso me lo como yo! _

Con solo una canción restante, Soarin y Shun parecían estar ganando, todos los ovacionaban.

- Soarin, tenemos esto en el bolsillo, vamos a ganar - murmuró Shun.

- Pero dale, que ya me estoy medio embriagando - susurró Soarin.

_[Soarin] _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy, _

_A gastar dinero. _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy... _

_[Shun] _

_Los dueños de la región, Prende un blond _

_Y que llamen a la estación. _

_Shun esta sonando, _

_Ustedes siguen en modo de avión: sin señal. _

_Bambino, dime, que puede pasar? _

_Esta gente quieren recoger y no se han puesto pa' sembrar, _

_Desescuchando la semilla, las palis amarillas, _

_Los carros cero millas y soltero no tengo Chillas, _

_Desde qué me hice el despojo no se ni por donde cojo, _

_Estas bellacas se me pegan por los chavos o por los ojos. _

_Esto es de noche y de día, White Lion Elías _

_Y la Alta Jerarquía hasta qué revire el Mesia, _

_Demasiao de mucho presupuesto, _

_Me escriben por texto: "Shun, estas tirao pa tras?" _

_Y les contesto... "Por supuesto" _

_[Soarin] _

_Niños ignorantes no saben lo que hablan _

_Y les molesta que nos vaya bien, _

_Llevan mucho tiempo amenazando con balas _

_Y sus piernas les tiemblan, yo lo sé. _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy, _

_A gastar dinero. _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy... _

_[Shun] _

_La Disco está empaqueteá, ésto parece un horno, _

_Vendimos todos los juguetes y los adornos, _

_No queremos gatas finas solo artistas pornos, _

_Tranquilisensen ésto es sólo un retorno. _

_Me encanta tu pelo pintao, tu booty agrandao, _

_Me tiene el sistema como rabo de Chow Chow, _

_Ella baila con los tacos, no hay quien la respalde, _

_Es definitivamente una yale. _

_Salen pa' Brava, termina en G.O., _

_Se encuentra al ex marido y siempre forma un lío, _

_Ella gasta su dinero sin hacer la matematic, _

_Pero así es que me gustan, my baby problematic. _

_[Shun] _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy, _

_A gastar dinero. _

_La Calle lo pidió y vamos para ella hoy. _

_Nouh, nouh, nouh... No tenemos miedo! _

_Mujeres vistansé que pa' la calle voy..._

- Y los ganadores son... ¡Soarin y Shun! - exclamó una chica sobre la tarima.

- Rayos - se quejó Andy.

- ¿Ahora te quedó claro quienes son los mejores? - preguntó Soarin un poco ebrio.

- Idiota - murmuró Zack.

- Arranquen por ahí - ordenó Shun.

2 Horas después, Rarity, Sunset y Soarin ya estaban de regreso en el hotel. Shun no quizo ir, al parecer quería respirar aire fresco y pensar un poco.

Ya dadas las dos de la mañana, Shun seguía pensando. Pero el no era el único pensador, Sunset no podía dormir, todo ese asunto de los celos la tenía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Muchas veces Shun quiso regresar, pero de la nada se detenía y comenzaba a tomar nuevamente. Cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada, Shun por fin estaba en el hotel, pero se encontró con Sunset en el balcón mirando el cielo. Claramente tenía impulsos de ir a abrazarla, pero se contuvo y se dispuso a ir a la habitación, pero de la nada su atención fue llamada por Sunset.

- Shun - aludió la chica logrando detener al chico - Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿No has dormido por eso? - preguntó Shun.

- Si, he estado pensando toda la noche - respondió Sunset.

Sin mas nada que agregar, ambos se van al balcón.

- Verás, Shun, quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Que quisiste decir con que sentiste algo de celos? - preguntó Sunset.

- Bueno al parecer no te lo puedo ocultar, llegó la hora de que te lo diga. Sunset, desde el primer día que te vi, sentí una atracción hacia a ti que ni yo mismo podía controlarme - confesó Shun - Se que no soy de tu tipo, pero así ocurrió todo. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, lo he estado ocultando por el simple hecho de que no me correspondas.

Sunset al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Shun, se quedó sorprendida, le confesó todo sin temor. Muy pocos son así de valientes. Luego de unos segundos, Sunset reaccionó.

- ¿Entonces por que no te atacaron los celos desde antes? - preguntó Sunset.

- De hecho, no tienes ni idea de cuanto me he esforzado para controlar los celos. Era una batalla tan dura, que aveces ni iba a clases - respondió Shun.

Es cierto, los celos no son algo que se puedan manejar con facilidad. Son pocas las personas que se pueden controlar, pero hay otras que pierden el control. En el caso de Shun, eran de la primera opción, ¿pero faltar a clases solo por evitar celos? Eso ya estaba subiendo un poco de nivel.

- Shun, eres un chico atractivo y lindo, eres inteligente e increíblemente talentoso con la música. ¿Por que fijarse en alguien como yo? Puedes tener a cualquier chica a tus pies si lo quisieras - alegó Sunset.

- Sunset, a pesar de tu pasado, eso no fue motivo para no fijarme en ti. Y el hecho de que no elegí a otra chica, fue porque ninguna es tan hermosa como tu - explicó Shun causando que la chica se sonrojara - Además, se como eres, en poco tiempo supe de tu vida entera. En el poco tiempo que te llevo conociendo, he dejado toda mi confianza en ti, nadie te puede reemplazar.

- Es cierto, me conoces a la perfección, no lo puedo negar. Debo admitir que me has dejado sin palabras, nadie me había dicho eso antes. La verdad me alagas, Shun, y agradezco que me consideres como la mejor persona que haz conocido. Pero no estoy segura - aclaró Sunset.

- Descuida, al menos me quité un peso de encima - finalizó Shun dispuesto a irse.

Sunset al percatarse de que Shun estaba a punto de retirarse, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a estrujarse, por alguna razón no quería que el pelinegro se fuera.

- ¡Espera! - reaccionó Sunset haciendo que Shun se detuviera - Yo desde hace algunos días me he sentido atraída por ti, no se si sea suficiente, pero si quieres podemos intentarlo.

Después de eso, Shun no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a Sunset.

- Solo eso me basta - aseguró Shun para luego rodear la cintura de la chica y propinarle un dulce beso en los labios.

Sunset al principio estaba paralizada, pero luego posó sus brazos al rededor de la nuca de Shun y le correspondió el beso, junto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Pasados unos dos minutos, deciden cortar el beso y mirarse a los ojos. Era innegable, ya se habían encariñado nada mas con ese beso, pero eso no interfiere con el sentido del humor de ninguno, o si? No, para nada.

- Shun, disfruté ese beso, pero debes dejar de tomar tanto - sugirió Sunset, la ahora novia de Shun, causándole una leve risa al mismo.

Luego de ese momento mágico entre los dos, deciden que ya es hora de dormir, por lo cuál se disponen a ir a sus respectivas camas.

Por parte de Sunset, ella se acostó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras que por la parte de Shun era diferente, el se encontró a Soarin sentado en la ventana en calzones, cantando sin razón alguna.

- _Cuando me llegue la muerte, viviré por siempre _- cantaba Soarin.

- ¿Que haces en calzones? - preguntó Shun.

- Cantando - respondió Soarin.

- No te pego nada mas porque me da fatiga levantar la mano - se excusó Shun.

- Pero debes admitir que la letra es buena - agregó Soarin.

- Esa letra no tiene sentido y es tan mala como tu totalmente ebrio - aclaró Shun.

- ¿Pero por que tu daña' el momento? Déjame ser - pidió Soarin.

- Como sea, duérmete - ordenó Shun apagando la luz.

- Esta bien - se rindió Soarin al llegar a la cama - _Cuando me llegue la mue...¡AUCHI!._

Horas mas tarde, se oían unas voces conversando hasta donde estaba acostado Shun. El mismo ya totalmente despierto, decide ir a averiguar la razón de tanto alboroto, o bullicio como diría Pinkie.

- Soarin, ¿no se te ocurrió pedir servicio de habitación? - preguntó Rarity.

- Es que el teléfono estaba muy lejos - respondió Soarin estirando el brazo y dejándolo caer en el sofá.

- ¿De que me perdí? - preguntó Shun.

- Soarin se comió todo - respondió Rarity haciendo que Shun dirigiera su mirada hacia Soarin.

- Tenía hambre - se defendió el peliazúl.

- Bueno, esto es lo que pasará, ustedes esperarán mientras que Soarin y yo buscamos algo de comer - anunció Shun.

- ¿Por que te tengo que acompañar? - preguntó Soarin.

- Te comiste todo - respondió Shun fríamente.

- Bueno - se rindió Soarin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Se que no tuvo muchas partes de humor, pero el lado bueno es que el siguiente capítulo tendrá mas humor que el primero y el segundo, se los prometo. Sin mas nada que agregar, me despido, dejen sus sensuales reviews y nos vemos la próxima, Bye Bye.<strong>

**:-D**


	5. Cap 4: La pelea de comida

**Hola a todos, al ver el último review que me llego hace unas horas, me emocioné aún mas para seguir escribiendo. Así que hice todo lo posible por publicar el capítulo de hoy. Sinceramente, gracias por ese apoyo, muchas gracias. Bueno, al grano, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Ahora con una importante misión, o algo así, Soarin y Shun debían hacer bien las cosas. O al menos, intentarlas hacerlas bien. Luego de minutos eternos buscando donde conseguir comida, por fin habían encontrado el lugar indicado. Pero se encontraron con dos personas indeseables.<p>

- Vaya, vaya, miren quienes están aquí - observó Andy.

- _Ay no _- pensó Shun.

- Por favor, no queremos problemas - agregó Soarin.

- Descuiden, no pretendemos hacer nada - mintió Zack.

- No le creas - susurró Shun.

- Como si fuera a hacerlo - le respondió Soarin.

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro inesperado, todos deciden ir por lugares diferentes. Aunque, eso era señal de que algún desastre iba a pasar.

- ¿Que piensas? - preguntó Soarin.

- Dudo mucho que no quieran hacernos nada después de la derrota de ayer, pienso que deberíamos enseñarle quienes son los que mandan - respondió Shun.

- Pero creí que... - decía Soarin antes de pensar bien y ponerse de acuerdo con Shun - Esta bien, ay que hacerlo.

**Minutos después...**

- ¡UN LADRÓN, UN LADRÓN! - exclamó Soarin.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Un ladrón? - preguntó Shun - ¿No podías inventar otra cosa?.

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió - respondió Soarin.

- Pues dí otra cosa - ordenó Shun.

**Segundos después...**

- ¡YA NO ES UN LADRÓN! ¡ES UN OBSESIVO CON LA LIMPIEZA! - corrigió Soarin.

- Por favor, dime que solo bromeas - suplicó Shun.

- No, no bromeo - aclaró Soarin.

- Bueno, no importa - murmuró Shun - Hagamos lo que venimos a hacer.

Luego de eso, ambos se disponen a buscar comida para luego pagarla e irse. Pero no todo estaba bien, Zack y Andy tenían un plan para enloquecer a Shun y a Soarin, o eso era lo que decían ellos.

- ¿Tienes listo el aceite? - preguntó Zack.

- Si, aunque no se para que lo necesitas - respondió Andy.

- Tu solo dámelo que yo me encargo de lo demás - ordenó Zack.

Después de unos minutos, Shun y Soarin estaban tranquilamente en la sección de frutas, cuando de pronto se resbalaron y cayeron al piso.

- Esto es la guerra - murmuró Soarin.

- Cálmate, solo fue aceite - señaló Shun.

- De acuerdo, pero una mas y esto es Spartan - advirtió Soarin.

- Si, si, lo que digas - afirmó Shun.

**Varios minutos después...**

- ¡Pasame las bananas! - exclamó Shun.

- No quedan mas, lo único que hay es piña - informó Soarin.

- No importa, eso servirá - aseguró Shun.

- ¡ESTO ES SPARTAAAAAAAN! - exclamó Andy.

- ¡Oye, me robaste mi frase! - se quejó Soarin.

- ¿Eso que? - preguntó Shun.

- Olvídalo, yo me encargo - dijo Soarin mientras agarraba una aspiradora.

- ¿Que piensas hacer? - preguntó Shun.

- Algo que debí hacer hace rato - respondió Soarin serio - ¡QUE SO-TRETAS NI QUE NADA, NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS VERDADEROS! ¡CHUPENSE ESTAAAAA!

- Noooo, es salsa de tomate - se alarmó Zack.

- Ay no - dijo Andy serenamente.

- ¡Guarden que estas son mas jodidas, viteh! - exclamó Soarin

- _Esto no terminará nada bien _- pensó Shun.

**Una explosión después...**

- ¿Como les quedó el ojo? - preguntó Soarin.

- Cállate - ordenó Zack.

- Soarin, vámonos de aquí, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos - aseguró Shun.

- Y para la próxima les va peor - se despidió Soarin.

Un rato después, ambos chicos se aparecen en el hotel, con un montón de manchas en toda la ropa. Tal cosa sorprendía a cualquiera, parecía que se habían metido en una olla llena de condimentos.

- ¿Pero que les pasó? - preguntó Rarity.

- Es una larga historia - respondió Shun.

- ¿Tuvieron una guerra de comida o algo parecido? - preguntó Sunset.

- Si - respondió Soarin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, se que dije que tendría mas humor, hasta lo prometí pero lastimosamente no lo cumplí. En fin, para el siguiente capítulo si lo haré y por supuesto será mas largo. Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews, hasta la próxima.<strong>

**:-D**


	6. Cap 5: De compras

**Bueno, amigos, aquí ando de regreso con el siguiente capítulo de esta divertida historia. Una vez mas, gracias por todo ese apoyo que me han dado, gracias. Ahora, vamos con la historia.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

Luego de dar varias explicaciones, Sunset y Rarity por fin entendieron lo que Shun y Soarin trataban de decir. ¿Por que tanto tiempo para explicar una guerra de comida? Bueno, se puede decir que si dices una que otra mentira, siempre surgirá una pregunta mas adelante.

- Bueno, ¿que planes hay para hoy? - preguntó Soarin - Tengo ganas de comprar una laptop.

- Soarin, el viaje todo pagado solo incluye unas pocas tiendas, no tenemos tanto dinero para gastar - aseguró Rarity.

- Yo no diría eso - comentó Shun enseñando dos tarjetas - Como verán, tengo dos tarjetas de crédito, ambas tienen mucho dinero.

- ¿Cuanto? - preguntó Soarin.

- Tanto que tardaría años en contarlo - respondió Shun.

- Shun, ¿estas seguro de...?

- Si, Rarity - interrumpió Shun - Además, ¿para que tengo todo este dinero si no es para gastarlo? Vayamos a comprar unas cosas.

Dicho eso, Sunset, Rarity, Soarin y Shun se van de compras. Luego de unos minutos, ya se encontraban en una increíble y gigantesca tienda donde vendían de todo.

- Esto es el paraíso - dijo Soarin risueño.

- Bien, aquí estamos, tomen lo que quieran - ofreció Shun.

- Oh si, Shun, vamos a...

- Soarin, esta vez podrías ir con Rarity, así te da unos consejos de moda - dijo Shun en tono burlón.

- Pero, pero, pero, es que... bueno, ya que - se rindió Soarin para luego irse con Rarity.

- Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sunset.

- Si, así podía estar a solas contigo - respondió Shun.

Ante esa respuesta, Sunset le da un tierno beso en los labios a Shun para luego iniciar el recorrido por la tienda. Al cabo de unos minutos, Soarin parecía estar algo descontrolado.

- Un Iphone, una laptop, una tarjeta sd...

- Soarin, querido, ¿podrías calmarte un momento? - preguntó Rarity amablemente.

- ¿Es enserio? Shun nos dio libertad de tomar lo que sea, ¿y dices que me calme? - le devolvió la pregunta a Rarity - Yo que tu aprovechaba esta oportunidad de oro.

- No, yo no soy así - se negó Rarity, pero luego de pensar un momento, se puso de acuerdo - Esta bien, toma todo lo que puedas, estaré en la sección de ropa.

Mientras tanto con Sunset y Shun, las cosas iban un poco mas tranquilas. A diferencia de Soarin y Rarity, ellos dos hacían sus elecciones mas tranquilos y sin tanto alboroto.

- Shun, creo que esto es poco caro - observó Sunset.

- No, para nada, eso no es ni la primera mitad de esta tarjeta. Si lo quieres, tómalo, yo invito - recordó Shun.

- Aún no entiendo de donde sacaste tanto dinero - murmuró Sunset.

- Bueno, a parte de cantar unas que otras veces, también he producido canciones para cantantes famosos - explicó Shun.

- ¿Eres de esos que...?

- Si, de alta calidad - afirmó Shun.

**Mientras tanto con Soarin y Rarity...**

- Oh si, esto también. Este conjunto está divino, esas bufandas también - decía Rarity sumergida en su mundo.

- Esos amplificadores, esos dvd's, esos auriculares - dijo Soarin totalmente sorprendido.

- Soarin, ¿que crees que estas haciendo? - preguntó Rarity.

- Tomando todo lo que puedo - respondió Soarin.

- ¿También vas a llevarte un maniquí? Espera, creo que estas desesperado - se expresó Rarity.

- ¿Pero por que tu daña' el momento? Déjame seeer - pidió Soarin.

A Rarity le molestó un poco lo que Soarin dijo, por lo que empezó a jalar al mismo de la oreja izquierda.

- Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch - se quejaba Soarin.

- Deja de gritar, no creo que esto te duela. Debes de dejar esa pequeña, como decirlo sin que suene grosero, estúpida obsesión - aseguró Rarity.

- No es ninguna obsesión, es saber tomar la oportunidad - corrigió Soarin.

- Da igual, debes calmarte - sugirió Rarity.

**De vuelta con los novios...**

- ¿Que haces con esa rosa en la boca? - preguntó Sunset.

- Nada, solo la traje para ti - respondió Shun.

Tiernamente, Sunset toma la rosa, la huele y luego besa a Shun. Después de una hora, Sunset y Rarity estaban esperando a Shun y a Soarin, quienes se les había olvidado agarrar algo que les hacía falta.

- Esos dos se entienden, sin duda - comentó Rarity.

- Si, solo espero que no hagan desastres - suspiró Sunset.

**Por otra parte...**

- Dámelo, es mio, yo lo vi - suplicó Soarin.

- No, esto se queda porque no lo vas a usar - aseguró Shun.

- Claro que si, tu que sabes, no estas dentro de mi para saber lo que quiero y lo que no quiero - alegó Soarin.

- No, pero si te puedo decir que va a pasar si no sueltas ese maniquí - señaló Shun.

- ¡No es un maniquí, es un... un... no lo se, pero lo quiero! - exclamó Soarin.

De tanto forcejear, el maniquí salió volando, estrellándose con cada una de las lámparas de la tienda. Luego de eso, el gerente salió y los encontró a los dos.

- ¿Que está pasando aquí? - preguntó el gerente.

Al ver que no tenía salida, empezaron a buscar rápidamente un inocente para echarle la culpa.

- ¡Fue el! - exclamaron Shun y Soarin señalando a un anciano.

- Con que si, ¿eh? Señor, va a tener que pagar por los daños - informó el gerente.

- No, yo no estoy cumpliendo años - aseguró el anciano.

- No, que usted va a tener que pagar por los daños que causó - repitió el gerente un poco mas fuerte.

- No, no, no, mi hijo jamás se casó - respondió el anciano.

- ...¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Todavía cree que es el anciano - rieron Shun y Soarin pero luego el gerente los observó.

- Así que fueron ustedes - supuso el gerente.

- Soarin, gana tiempo para poder pagar lo que nos vamos a llevar - ordenó Shun.

- Hecho - afirmó Soarin para luego ambos separarse a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¡Vuelvan acá! - ordenó el gerente.

Minutos después, Shun llegó a la caja para pagar todo. Mientras que Soarin estaba huyendo del gerente.

- ¿Donde está Soarin? - preguntó Rarity.

- Está ganado tiempo - respondió Shun.

- ¿Para que...?

- No preguntes, es algo complicado - finalizó Shun.

Un rato después, ya todos estaban afuera, menos Soarin. Por lo tanto, Shun les dijo a Sunset y a Rarity que se fueran. Luego de que las chicas se fueron, Shun fue al rescate de Soarin.

- Llamaré a la policía - advirtió el gerente.

- No llamarás a nadie - dijo Shun lanzado el celular hacia un ventilador industrial.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡MI CELULAR! - gritó el gerente.

- Soarin, rápido, necesitamos distracción - informó Shun.

- Lo tengo - aseguró Soarin.

**Minutos después...**

_A Ella le gusta la gasolina_

_Dame mas gasolina_

_A Ella le encanta la gasolina_

_Dame mas wowsolina (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo que pasó pasó_

_entre tu y yo_

- Soarin, no esa clase de distracción - señaló Shun.

- ¿Que esperabas? La música estaba mezclada - se quejó Soarin.

- No es eso, ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí - comentó Shun.

_Ehhh, menea tu chapa, tu chapa, tu chapa_

_tu chapa, tu chapa, tu chapa_

- Soarin, por el amor de dios, eso tampoco - dijo Shun entre sollozos.

_Quince primaveras tienes que cumplir_

_Quince flores nuevas que te harán feliz_

_Quince primaveras_

_Quince flores nuevas_

- Con un demonio, eso tampoco, Soarin - dijo Shun con la mano en la cara.

- ¿Entonces que quieres? - preguntó Soarin.

- Una distracción que no cause polémica en televisión - respondió Shun.

- Pues improvisemos reggaeton - sugirió Soarin.

- No, Soarin, no improvisaré contigo - se negó Shun.

**5 Minutos después...**

_[Soarin]_

_Oh shet (oh shet)_

_A la mierda_

_Vengan pues_

_Les estamos rompiendo el culo_

_[Shun]_

_El artista mas controversial_

_También pudo ser comercial_

_Los temas se pegan un día_

_Nadie mas lo hace igual_

_Gracias a Cristo_

_Por este flow por eso que existo_

**Luego de unos minutos...**

- Otra, otra, otra - pedía el público.

- No, Soarin, ya vamonos de una vez - ordenó Shun.

Mientras la gente se quedó con ganas de escuchar mas música, desde la otra cuadra se escuchaba a Soarin pidiendo auxilio, o rezando, nadie sabía que era exactamente.

- ¡Dios mio, sálvame de las garras del mal, Shun no quiere que Soarin sea famoso - dijo Soarin en tercera persona.

- Shun quiere que Soarin no sea tan griton porque vamos por un callejón que no tiene buena pinta - observó Shun hablando en tercera persona.

- ¡Bienvenidos al Himalaya! - exclamó un negro africano - Helado.

- No - negó Shun.

- Vamos, un heladito pa' que muevas eje cuerpejito - insistió el negro.

- Déjame ver... no - volvió Shun.

Unas cuantas horas después, Shun y Soarin ya estaban de vuelta en el hotel. Tan cansados estaban que llegaron acostándose en el sofá.

- Al fin llegan - observó Rarity - ¿Donde estaban?.

- Buscando el camino a casa - respondió Soarin.

- Me consta - apoyó Shun.

Las chicas al ver que esos dos ni se querían mover, decidieron ir a la habitación y encender la televisión.

- _Dos chicos cantando en una tienda dejan a todo un público esperando por mas música..._

Soarin y Shun al escuchar eso, se pararon como rayo y comenzaron a ver el momento en que estaban cantando.

- Buscando el camino a casa, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sunset de forma sarcástica.

- Es su culpa - señaló Soarin a Shun.

- Por soplón, ahora te voy a bañar - aseguró Shun tomando a Soarin del brazo.

- No, no, por favor no - suplicaba Soarin.

**Luego de unos pocos minutos...**

- _¡Virgen de la macarena! _- se escuchó desde el baño - _¡No, no no no no no, el agua no! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Quemaaaaaaa! ¡Cuidado, ahí no, no no no no no no no! ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

- ¿Desde cuando Soarin sabe cantar opera? - preguntó Sunset.

- No lo se, y creo que es mejor no saber - respondió Rarity alejándose de la puerta del baño junto con Sunset.

- _¡Ya, ya, ya, no mas agua, por favor! _- suplicaba Soarin - _¡No, el cangrejo no, el disfruta mucho pellizcándome! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Uh Ah, Uh Ah, Uh Ah!_

_- ¡NO, SOARIN, NO TE TIRES ESE GAS! _- advirtió Shun pero luego se escuchó un estruendo seguido de una explosión - _¡Peeerro, asqueroso!._

- _¿Que tu quieres, criatura? ¿Si no me lo tiro aquí donde me lo voy ti...rar? - _decía Soarin antes de soltar otro gas.

- _¡Nooooooojojojo! ¡¿Por que, Dios, por que?! _- exclamó Shun - _¡Esto está mas podrido que la comida que cocinas!._

**Ok, amigos, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews, hasta la próxima, bye bye.**

**:-D**


	7. Cap 6: El seguimiento

**Hola, amigos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta entretenida historia. Les quiero avisar que, no tengo horario fijo para actualizar, así que no se extrañen si un día publico, o si otro día no publico, etc. Bueno, no tengo mas nada que decir, disfruten del capítulo de hoy.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Después del baño de Soarin, todo comenzó a transcurrir con normalidad, o algo así. Cuando la noche llegó, Shun y Sunset decidieron salir a solas, por lo cuál, Soarin estaba solo con Rarity. La verdad, el ambiente estaba aburrido, hasta que la amante de la moda hizo algo inesperado.<p>

- Soarin, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - preguntó Rarity.

- Claro - accedió Soarin.

- No hago esto con ningún chico, pero creo que tu serás la excepción - aseguró Rarity - Compré algo de ropa y necesito que alguien vea como me queda.

- Entonces, ¿que esperas? Hagámoslo - dijo Soarin con muchas ansias.

El peliazúl sabía lo que estaba a punto de ver, era lógico que ahora estuviera eufórico.

Mientras tanto con los enamorados, ellos la estaban pasando muy bien, Shun hacia todo tipo de cosas, con tal de seguir enamorando a Sunset. Era una noche especial, nada ni nadie podía interrumpir esos momentos mágicos entre Arcángel y Shimmer. O eso era, lo que pensaban ambos.

- ¿Es el? ¿Es el? - se oían murmullos - Carajo, te pregunté que si es el.

- Sunset, mejor vamos a otro lugar - sugirió Shun al percatarse de los murmullos.

- ¡Se nos fue! ¡Se nos fue! - observó uno detrás de una pared.

- ¿Que diablos haces en esta pared? - preguntó otro apareciendo por el techo.

- A mi me tocaba aquí - se defendió el primer espía.

- No es cierto, a ti te tocaba del otro lado - corrigió el segundo espía - Bueno, no importa, sigámoslo antes de que se nos pierda.

Por otra parte, ahora en donde estaban Shun y Sunset era un lugar mas privado. Era imposible que alguno de los espías se infiltrase allí, aunque les convenía mejor no entrar, ya que estaba sucediendo algo que solo dos novios pueden hacer.

- No lo se, no estoy segura de hacer esto aquí - murmuró Sunset con la respiración algo pesada.

- Descuida, no lo haremos aquí ni ahora, solo quería sentirte por un momento - confesó Shun con la respiración pesada al igual que Sunset.

- ¿Estos que están haciendo? - se preguntó el primer espía a sí mismo.

- Oye, no seas un pervertido - reprendió el segundo espía.

- No están haciendo nada, y oye, no soy un pervertido - se defendió el primer espía.

- Si, si, lo que sea, esperemos a que salgan - ordenó el segundo espía.

**Luego de unos pocos minutos...**

- ¿A donde te gustaría ir? - preguntó Shun.

- A donde sea, mientras esté contigo, no importa a que lugar voy - respondió Sunset.

Luego de eso, ambos salen y toman un taxi para ir a un centro comercial. Pero nuestros espías no se quedaban atrás, ellos también tomaron un taxi y comenzaron a seguir a la pareja.

- ¡Solo siga a ese puto taxi! - ordenó el segundo espía.

- Lo siento, pero en mi vehículo no se permiten las malas palabras - se negó el taxista.

- El señor tiene razón, háblale amablemente - sugirió el primer espía.

- De acuerdo - se rindió el segundo espía - Señor, por favor, siga a ese auto ¡SI NO QUIERE QUE LE PATEE ESE BLANCO Y PELUDO TRASERO!.

El taxista ante eso, decidió no seguir cuestionando ni negándose, pues ya tenía algo de miedo y lo menos que quería era tener problemas.

De vuelta en el hotel, ya Soarin estaba mas que desmayado. Anteriormente, Rarity salió con un traje de baño que le daba a su cuerpo un toque sensual, por lo que Soarin no se contuvo y comenzó a botar sangre por la nariz. Luego de eso, se había repuesto rápido, pero Rarity salió con otro atuendo, que esta vez Soarin se desmayó por completo.

- Soarin, soarin, ¿que tienes? - preguntó Rarity.

- Esa... es... la... que deseo - murmuró Soarin.

- Soarin, ¿que acabas de decir? - preguntó Rarity nuevamente.

- Te... deseo... Rarity - volvió a murmurar Soarin.

Pero esta vez, Rarity escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo el peliazúl, provocándole un leve sonrojo a la modista. Después de unos segundos, Soarin recobró el conocimiento, pero se encontró con una Rarity un poco enojada, o al menos así parecía.

- ¿Que te pasa, Rarity? - preguntó Soarin incrédulo.

- Oh nada - mintió Rarity - ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que dijiste?.

- ¿Decir que? - preguntó Soarin confundido.

- Cuando te habías desmayado, comenzaste a murmurar en voz muy baja - respondió Rarity.

- ¡Ay no! Dime que no dije lo de la comida de Shun - rogó Soarin.

- No, no dijiste nada sobre comida - aclaró Rarity.

- ¿Entonces? Dime que dije, no recuerdo haber dicho nada - aseguró Soarin.

- Dijiste, que tu me deseabas - confesó Rarity.

Cuando la modista dijo eso, a Soarin se le vino el mundo abajo, de vez en cuando fantaseaba con ella, pero no era nada mas que eso, una simple fantasía. Pero ahora que Rarity lo sabía, no encontraba nada que decir o hacer en su defensa.

- Lo, lo siento, Rarity - se disculpó Soarin muy apenado.

- Un "lo siento" no bastará - dijo Rarity un poco menos molesta que antes.

- Vamos, Rarity, solo es una fantasía que cualquiera puede tener, no es para tanto - alegó Soarin.

- ¿No es para tanto? ¿Tener fantasías sexuales con una amiga no es para tanto? Soarin, no se ni que decirte - murmuró Rarity.

- Pero yo se que hacer, dejar esto en el pasado y ya, solo es una fantasía sin importancia - decía Soarin antes de ser interrumpido por la chica.

- Osea, que ya no me deseas. Claro, es porque no soy atractiva, ¿cierto? - preguntó Rarity.

- No es eso, Rarity, solo intento...

El chico no pudo seguir hablando porque Rarity lo calló con un beso, cosa que tomó a Soarin por sorpresa, pero aún así no se resistió. Luego de eso comenzaron los toqueteos, los besos profundos, quitarse la ropa paso a paso, hasta quedar totalmente desnudos.

Mientras tanto con Sunset y Shun, ellos estaban divirtiéndose en el centro comercial, a cada minuto se separaban y se veían desde lados opuestos. Pero no estaban a salvo de los espías, ellos también se estaban divirtiendo, pero de manera diferente.

- ¡Están por allá! - exclamó el primer espía.

- Cállate, idiota, no venimos a hacer un concierto, venimos por el chico - explicó el segundo espía.

- Al menos estoy tratando de ayudar - se defendió el primer espía.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Sunset y Shun ya se habían salido del centro comercial. Ahora se encontraban en el parque comiendo helado, seguidos por los dos espías. Algo quieren esos dos, ¿pero que? ¡¿Que?! Ya a altas horas de la noche, la pareja decide volver al hotel, pero por alguna razón, Shun envió a Sunset sola.

- Listo, ya está solo - observó el segundo espía.

- ¿Me pueden decir por que me seguían a mi y a mi novia? - preguntó Shun.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! - gritaron los espías del susto - No seguíamos a la chica, te seguíamos a ti.

- ¿Que quieren conmigo? ¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó Shun nuevamente.

- No importa quienes somos, solo venimos por ti para que nos ayudes en algo - respondió el segundo espía.

- Ahora solo pon las manos en la cabeza y ponte de rodillas - ordenó el primer espía apuntando con un arma.

- Vaya, vaya, me sorprendiste - admitió el segundo espía.

- Se hace lo que se puede - alegó el primer espía.

Ahora con Shun desaparecido, ¿que reacción tendrían sus amigos y su novia?.

- Ya es hora de realizar el plan - aseguró el segundo espía.

De vuelta en el hotel, ya Rarity y Soarin habían terminado de tener sexo. Todo estaba como que si nada hubiera pasado, la verdad fue algo inesperado lo que hicieron esos dos, pero así pasó. Luego de unos minutos, llega Sunset bostezando.

- ¿Donde está Shun? - preguntó Soarin.

- No lo se, dijo que vendría después - respondió Sunset.

- Ojalá sea así, querida, no es bueno estar a altas horas de la noche en la calle - recordó Rarity.

Sin mas nada que hacer, cada quien se va a acostar, excepto Soarin que tomó su celular y entró en Instagram, solo para encontrar un extraño video que estaba causando alboroto en dicha red social.

- ¡Rarity, Sunset! ¡Vengan rápido! - gritó Soarin a tal grado que las chicas aparecieron como por arte de magia.

- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó Sunset.

- Miren - dijo Soarin enseñando su celular.

- Es un video, de hace unos minutos... y aparece Shun - observó Rarity.

- _Mira, Xavier, tenemos lo que estabas pidiendo, ahora danos el dinero. Lo queremos en veinticuatro horas, si no es así, matamos a este chico _- señaló el segundo espía a Shun en el video.

- Shun está secuestrado - se alarmó Sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, como ya observaron, este capítulo no tenía mucho humor. Además de que Shun fue secuestrado, el desenlace lo sabrán el en siguiente capítulo, dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima.<strong>

**:-D**


	8. Cap 7: La liberación y La decisión

**Hola, como van? Shun Luian se reporta para el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Aviso que existe la posibilidad de que los viernes sea el día de actualización, pero no aseguro nada. Otra cosita, es que hoy se publicar un trailer de la siguiente historia. Espero que les guste porque la estoy haciendo bastante animada, en fin, al capítulo.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Al enterarse de tal noticia, Soarin, Sunset y Rarity no dudaron en llamar a la policía, pero se encontraron con la desagradable respuesta de que debían esperar que pasaran 48 horas.<p>

Sin mas alternativa, tuvieron que regresar al hotel a esperar sin poder hacer nada. La impotencia era insoportable, tan insoportable que no se podían quedar en un solo lugar.

**Mientras tanto, con los secuestradores y Shun...**

- Come - orden el segundo secuestrador.

- No - se negó Shun.

- Come - orden el primer secuestrador apuntando con el arma.

- No lo haré - se negó Shun nuevamente.

Gracias a las insistencias que eran interminables, Shun dejo de prestarles atención, solo para darse cuenta de que las esposas que tenía eran de plástico.

- Hazlo si no quieres morir - sugirió el segundo secuestrador.

- Yo que tu dejaría de jugar con armas de juguete - dijo Shun poniéndose en pié.

- ¿Que quieres decir con...? - decía el primer secuestrador antes de ver que Shun ya no estaba esposado.

- Ay no - murmuró el segundo secuestrador.

* * *

><p>- Se acabó, voy por el - anunció Soarin marchándose.<p>

- Espera, a donde vas? - preguntó Rarity pero Soarin no la escuchó.

Luego de unos minutos, las chicas revisan sus celulares para ver nuevamente el video, pero se encontraron con un nuevo video en el cuál, sal a Shun jalando de los cabellos a los secuestradores.

_- Hola, como ya saben quien soy no perder el tiempo explicando. El video anterior a este, solo era una peque a broma que estos dos estaban haciendo -_ mintió Shun_ - No pasó nada, estoy bien, no es así, chicos?._

_- Si, era solo ¡auch!...una broma - _respondieron los secuestradores al unísono.

- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Rarity.

- Si - respondió Sunset - Pero entonces, ¿a donde fue Soarin?.

* * *

><p>- No te preocupes, aquí estoy para salvarte - llegó Soarin como un superhéroe a donde estaba Shun.<p>

Pero de nada sirvió tanta valentía, ya que se encontró a dos tipos en el suelo inconscientes y a Shun tomando sus pertenencias para luego irse. Soarin estaba boquiabierto, no había visto nada igual antes.

- ¿Como me encontraste? - preguntó Shun.

- Yo, yo, yo, tu, tu, tu - tartamudeaba Soarin.

- Ok, creo que estas as por lo que acabas de ver - supuso Shun.

- Acaso te comiste a un carateka? - preguntó Soarin.

- No. No se como se te ocurre semejante pregunta - respondió Shun.

- ¿Y que quieres que piense? También tenían armas - observó Soarin.

- Son falsas - aclaró Shun.

- Lunático hijo de perra - murmuró Soarin.

- Que dijiste...?

- Nada, nada, no dije nada - mintió Soarin nervioso.

Varias horas después, Shun y Soarin estaban de regreso en el hotel. Obviamente Shun fue recibido con un abrazo por parte de Sunset, pero ¿Rarity abrazando a Soarin? Allí había gato encerrado.

- Shun, que bueno que estas bien - observó Sunset.

- Lo mas triste de todo, es no pude hacer nada - se lamentó Soarin.

- No, lo mas triste de todo es que esos dos estaban usando armas falsas - corrigió Shun.

- Ah... si, eso también - agregó Soarin.

- Intentamos ayudar, pero la policía dijo que debíamos esperar cuarenta y ocho horas - informó Rarity.

- ¿Acaso eso no es para cuando alguien desaparece? - preguntó Shun.

- Si, pero eso fue lo que nos dijeron - respondió Rarity.

- Algo me dice que allí habían cómplices - comentó Soarin.

- Eso mismo - afirmó Shun - Saben que? Nos vamos a otro pa s.

- ¿Pero a donde? No tenemos dinero, ademas el viaje solo era hasta acá y termina mañana - informó Rarity.

- Querida, recuerda que yo tengo dinero, aún tengo muchísimo en el banco - recordó Shun.

- ¿Estas seguro de que...?

- Si, yo pago todo - anunció Shun.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me comprarás el...? - decía Soarin risueño.

- No, no te voy a comprar un pony - dijo Shun fríamente.

- Ay... que mal - se lament Soarin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, simplemente puedo decir que para el próximo si habrá mucho humor. Se los garantizo, ahora si voy a cumplir con mi promesa. En fin, lo de siempre, reviews por mi trabajo y mas nada, bye bye.<strong>

**:-D**


	9. Cap 8: Cambios de cuerpo

**Ok, espero que todos estén bien porque a partir de este capítulo, el humor se hará presente muy constantemente. Advertencia, se sugiere un poquito de discreción, puesto que el lenguaje será un poco agresivo. Así que mas les vale haber ido al baño antes, porque ahora están bajo el poder de mis letras MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Bueno, bueno, mejor dejo la palabrería y comienzo...**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Unos días después, Soarin, Shun, Sunset y Rarity se encontraban en República Dominicana. A pesar de todo lo que pasó en Colombia, los cuatro seguían unidos, mas que nunca. Ahora el lugar en donde se quedarían sería una mansión, literalmente. La misma disponía de 75 habitaciones, 2 cuartos de juegos, 60 baños, 10 cocinas, 7 comedores, 4 salas, 5 piscinas y 6 cocheras. Era realmente grande, sin mencionar un campo de golf, una pista de carreras y una cabaña cerca de un bosque.<p>

- Esto es el paraíso - comentó Soarin.

- Hay mas grandes, pero esto es lo que pude conseguir por ahora - explicó Shun.

- Es como estar en un sueño, es justamente lo que cualquier chica pediría - decía Rarity risueña.

- Mejor sigamos con el recorrido, ya la perdimos - susurró Shun causándole una leve risa a Sunset.

Luego del recorrido por la mansión, el cuarteto desempacó sus cosas y eligió su habitación. Después de eso, Sunset y Rarity se fueron a dar una vuelta por la gran mansión y por fuera. Mientras que Shun y Soarin se fueron a uno de los cuartos de juegos para jugar GTA: San Andreas como si fueran niños pequeños.

- ¡No, no, no, la policía me persigue! - exclamó Soarin.

- ¿Es que acaso no tienes armas? - preguntó Shun.

- No, ¿acaso parezco un libro de claves extrañas para hacer trampa como tu? No, no tengo armas ni nada, solo estoy conduciendo y escapando a "Las Venturas" - respondió Soarin - Oh no, el puente está cerrado, noooooo, me atraparon.

- Déjame ver... claro, si ni siquiera tocaste la de todas las misiones completadas - señaló Shun.

- Wow, todo está verde - observó Soarin.

- No todo, solo el mapa - corrigió Shun.

Cuando la noche llegó, los cuatro se reunieron para cenar, solo que no sabían a cuál de todas las cocinas ir. Hasta que jugaron piedra, papel, o tijeras y así resolvieron el problema. Después de eso, comieron tranquilos, descansaron y cada uno se fue a dormir, excepto Shun y Soarin, que todavía seguían con hambre.

- Esta es la última tostada, y es mía - anunció Shun.

- Claro que no, es mía - reclamó Soarin.

- Oye, yo llegué primero, por lo tanto me corresponde a mi - explicó Shun.

- No me importa, porque lo único que comerás serán las migajas que yo deje en el plato - aseguró Soarin.

Minutos después, suena la tostadora, indicando que ya el pan estaba listo.

- Ya esta - dijeron los dos al unísono.

Pero cuando pensaban que no podía suceder algo peor, ambos se comienzan a electrocutar al tocar la tostadora. Luego de varios minutos pegados, por fin logran despegarse y caen al suelo para descansar, solo para encontrarse con la extraña situación de que sus voces salían de los cuerpos opuestos.

- Orale, que locura - dijo Soarin en el cuerpo de Shun.

- ¿Que carajo pasó? - preguntó Shun en el cuerpo de Soarin.

- No lo se, pero algo... - decía Soarin, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que se estaba hablando así mismo, o eso creía el.

- Ya ya, tranquilo, Shun - dijo Shun para sí mismo, o eso pensaba el.

- Soarin, ¿porque me dijiste Shun? - preguntó Soarin.

- ¿Yo porque me estoy escuchando en tu cuerpo? - evadió la pregunta Shun haciendo otra.

- ¿Y yo por que me escucho en el tuyo? - le devolvió la pregunta Soarin.

- Ay no...

- Eso quiere decir que tu eres yo...

- Y que yo soy tu...

- ¡NO MAMES, CABRÓN! - exclamaron Shun y Soarin al mismo tiempo.

- Oye, wey, y ahora parecemos Mexicanos - agregó Shun.

- No mames, pendeja - se lamentó Soarin.

- ¿Por que me dices pendeja, pendeja? - preguntó Shun.

- A quien le importa, mientras no seamos huérfanos chupa pitos - respondió Soarin.

- Wey, algo me dice, que el vocabulario que tenemos es de "La Familia Del Barrio", cabrón - comentó Shun.

- No mames - se sorprendió Soarin.

- No, si mamo, ¿que hacemos? Si las chicas no ven así, no se que vayan a pensar - aseguró Shun.

- Es simple, solo imitemos nuestras voces - sugirió Soarin.

- Puta madre - se rindió Shun.

Después de varias horas tratando de imitar sus voces, lo único que consiguieron fue cansancio extremo. En ningún momento lograron lo que querían, estaban fritos.

- ¿Que hacemos, wey? - preguntó Soarin.

- No lo se, ya casi amanece y nosotros en estas fachas - comenzó a alarmarse Shun.

- Cálmate, pendeja, cálmate - sugirió Soarin.

- No mames, cabrón, no me digas pendeja, wey - se quejó Shun.

- Perdóname, Gasparcito, es culpa del choque eléctrico que tuvimos - recordó Soarin.

- Yo no me llamo "Gasparcito" - reclamó Shun.

- Ya lo se, wey, pero mejor vamos a cambiarnos y a tratar de disimular - ordenó Soarin.

- Buena idea - accedió Shun.

* * *

><p>Sunset estaba a punto de despertarse, habría los ojos tiernamente, a Shun le hubiera gustado estar ahí en ese momento. Luego de eso, se levantó, fue al baño, se ducho y se puso un ropa distinta a la que está acostumbrada a usar.<p>

Rarity hacía lo mismo, solo que con mas calma. Peinándose, maquillándose y probándose ropa. Después de unos minutos eternos, ambas chicas deciden buscar a Shun y a Soarin, pero no los encontraban en ningún lado.

Jamás se les pasó por la mente algo malo, ya que estaban en una mansión, el lugar era muy grande. Minutos, minutos y minutos buscando, pero nada aún, por lo tanto, deciden llamar por teléfono.

* * *

><p>- ¡No mames, es Rarity! - gritó Soarin.<p>

- ¡Contéstale, no debemos hacer sospechar a nadie! - recordó Shun poniéndose la ropa de Soarin.

- No mames, no mames, no mames, no mames - era lo que decía Soarin nervioso - Aló... si, si ehhh... no, solo estamos regresando del bosque.

- ¿¡Es enserio!? - exclamó Shun en voz baja.

- Está bien, está bien, ya vamos para allá - se despidió Soarin - No mames, Gasparcito, las chicas nos están buscando.

- ¡Que no me llames "Gasparcito", wey! - ordenó Shun.

- Ya, ya, salgamos de aquí - indicó Soarin.

* * *

><p>- ¿Donde están? - preguntó Sunset justo después de que Rarity colgara el teléfono.<p>

- Dijo que venían del bosque - respondió Rarity.

- ¿Que hacían allá tan temprano? No se tu, pero creo que algo están ocultando - dijo Sunset sospechosa.

- Concuerdo - comentó Rarity.

* * *

><p>- Ándale, párate, wey - ordenó Shun.<p>

- No puedo, tengo unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño...

- ¿Y quien te dijo que echarte en el suelo te iba a calmar las ganas? - preguntó Shun.

- El doctor Chol - respondió Soarin.

- Puta madre, ese doctor es falso - concluyó Shun.

- Que no...

- Que si, wey - afirmó Shun - Vamos, yo te llevo.

Luego de eso, ya todos estaban por encontrarse cara a cara. Lo malo, era que Shun y Soarin no estaban en sus respectivos cuerpos.

- No mames, termina de una vez, ya se están acercando - indicó Shun.

- Ya, pendeja, ya terminé - anunció Soarin.

- Cabrón, que no me digas pendeja, pendeja - ordenó Shun nuevamente.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya sal - ordenó Soarin.

Después de eso, lamentablemente se encontraron con las chicas, quienes estaban sospechando algo de esos dos.

- ¿Donde estaban? - preguntó Rarity.

Soarin estaba inmóvil, al igual que Shun.

- Hola... ¿me escucharon? ¿Dije que en donde estaban? - volvió a preguntar Rarity.

**Luego de un golpe en el codo de Soarin...**

- En el bosque - respondió Soarin.

- ¿Por que tan temprano? - preguntó Sunset.

**Luego de un golpe en el codo de Shun...**

- Fuimos a trotar - respondió Shun.

- No veo los trajes de entrenamiento - observó Rarity.

- Nos cambiamos hace un rato - dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Ok... creo que mejor vamos a comer - sugirió Sunset.

Luego de ese extraño interrogatorio, todos fueron a comer. Extrañamente todo salió bien para Shun y Soarin, en ningún momento hablaron. Después del desayuno, ambos dijeron una excusa para salir, a lo cuál, las chicas no tuvieron otra opción mas que creerles. Luego de eso, ambos preguntaron por brujos que arreglaran la situación por la que estaban pasando. Increíblemente, hallaron uno, que era de México y hablaba casi igual que ellos.

- Señor brujo, venimos aquí solicitando su ayuda - se presentó Shun - Nosotros no estamos en nuestros debidos cuerpos.

- Ya, cuál es ju jituajión - observó el brujo - Lo que haremos jerá jimple, tomaremos un rana y la mataremos, luego uno de ustedes le tiene que chupa' el pito.

- No mames - se expresó Shun.

- ¡Yo la mato! - exclamó Soarin degollando a la rana.

- Ahora uste' le tiene que chupa' el pito - indicó el brujo.

- No, cabrón, eso es asqueroso - se negó Shun.

- Chupale el pito, si quieres que volvamos a la realidad - sugirió Soarin.

- Es jierto, si uste' le chupa el pito a la rana, ambos estarán en jus cuerpos nuevamente - afirmó el brujo.

- No, no haré eso - se volvió a negar Shun.

- Ándale, pendeja, levantale el pito y chupale las pelotas - dijo Soarin en tono burlón.

- Cállate, wey - ordenó Shun.

Ya no había marcha atrás, Shun debía chuparle el pito a la ranita, si no, no volverían a la normalidad. Este era un momento tenso para Shun, el ser o no ser, el momento mas desagradable de su vida. Mientras que Soarin estaba muerto de las risas, y maliciosamente, le decía a Shun que le chupara el pito a la rana.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Shun le chupará el pito a la ranita?<strong>

**¿Volverán a la normalidad?**

**¿Soarin se dejará de burlar?**

**¿El brujo de verdad es de México?**

**No te pierdas el desenlace, en el próximo capítulo, en la próxima semana. Recuerda, tus reviews serán leídos, al igual que todos los fanfics que lees. Hasta la próxima actualización, Bye Bye.**


	10. Cap 9: La venganza

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews (2 personas nada mas) aquí les vengo con la continuación de esta loquisima historia. Hoy por primera vez, inaugurando el "Viernes de Actualización", como pueden ver creo que este es el segundo viernes que actualizo sin falta. En fin, mejor me dejo de palabrerías y comienzo con la historia porque la policía (mentira).**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>- ¡Chupale el pito de una vez, pendeja! - exclamó Soarin.<p>

- ¡Ya cállate! - pidió Shun para luego proceder a chupárselo a la ranita.

Luego de unas horas, ya todo estaba normal, pero el pelinegro compraba de todo para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca. Mientras que Soarin, estaba muerto de las risas, cosa que Shun no podía evitar ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en quitarse ese asqueroso sabor de una vez por todas.

- Ya, hombre, no exageres, no fue tan malo - intentó calmar Soarin.

- Claro, tu lo dices porque no tuviste que chupar nada, solo te dispusiste a matar a la condenada rana - recordó Shun.

- Oye, si te sirve de algo... lo siento - se disculpó Soarin.

- Mmmm... no, no me sirve de nada - respondió Shun un poco molesto.

**Mientras tanto con las chicas...**

- Rarity, jamás pensé eso de ti - admitió Sunset.

- Lo se, pero fue un impulso que no pude controlar y, bueno, terminamos en la cama - confesó Rarity.

- Bueno, no es nada porque preocuparse si lo hicieron de manera segura - alegó Sunset.

- Lo se, ¿pero crees que Soarin guarde el secreto? - preguntó Rarity.

- Tal ves si, tal ves no, dudo mucho que pueda mantener callado algo así - respondió Sunset.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿no notaste a los chicos actuando raro? - preguntó Rarity nuevamente.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Mas raro de lo normal, me pregunto que estará pasando - murmuró Sunset.

* * *

><p>- Ya sabe, un chico de pelo azul, no le será difícil encontrarlo - murmuró Shun por teléfono.<p>

- Shun, ¿acaso...me quieres matar? ¿Ya no somos amigos? - preguntó Soarin.

- Debería matarte yo mismo, pero prefiero no ensuciarme las manos - respondió Shun.

Soarin al escuchar eso se le vino el mundo encima, su mejor amigo lo quería matar. ¿Tan mal se había portado Soarin como para merecer la muerte? o ¿Acaso Shun ya no soporta el comportamiento del peliazúl? ¡Era injusto, merecía otra oportunidad!.

- Ay no, creo que me... va a dar, me va a dar - susurró Soarin.

- Solo estaba bromeando, no te voy a matar - confesó Shun pero fue inútil - Espera, ¿de verdad te vas a desmayar?.

- Es el... chupa chupa - murmuró Soarin antes de caer inconsciente.

- ¿Que? ¿Pero que quiso decir con eso? - se preguntó Shun a sí mismo.

Luego de unas largas horas después, las chicas se preocuparon porque ya eran las 10pm y ellos no aparecían, por lo cuál decidieron llamar para saber como estaban.

- Lo que me faltaba - se lamentó Shun pero luego atendió - ¿Hola?... no, no, solo estamos recorriendo un par de lugares... si, si, claro... no, no estamos ebrios, no hemos tomado ni una gota de alcohol... esta bien, ¿pizza? De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos.

- Ay... mamá - empezaba a murmurar Soarin.

- Gracias a dios, ya despertaste - observó Shun.

- No, Shun, te lo juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, por favor no me mates - rogó Soarin desesperadamente.

- Cálmate, cálmate, solo era una broma, no te voy a matar - aseguró Shun.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Soarin.

- Claro - afirmó Shun.

Después otras horas mas, ya Soarin y Shun estaban de vuelta en la mansión. Cuando estos entraron, fueron recibidos con fuertes abrazos. ¿Por que? Solo se habían ido a buscar un brujo para curar un accidente y por poco a Soarin le da un coma, no pasó nada grave.

- ¿Por que últimamente han actuado raro? - preguntó Sunset.

- Ehhh... por una sorpresa que les tenemos - respondió Soarin.

- ¿Una sorpre...? - decía Shun pero su pié fue pisado con fuerza.

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Por que? - preguntó Sunset.

- Es mejor no decir mas nada por el momento, no queremos arruinar nada - respondió Soarin.

- _Creo que me equivoque de Soarin, el Soarin que conozco no es así de...como decirlo, inteligente _- pensó Shun.

- Te escuché - susurró Soarin.

- ¿Que? No me digas que...

- Si, pensaste en voz alta - afirmó Soarin.

- ... Necesito un descanso - murmuró Shun.

Al día siguiente día, todo estaba mas normal. Bueno, mas normal que las veces anteriores. Soarin y Shun se levantaron temprano para buscar el regalo para las chicas, obviamente iban a tardar bastante porque se habían ido cuatro horas antes de que todas las tiendas abrieran sus puertas. ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer eso? Nadie en su sano juicio, excepto ellos dos.

- ¿Para que mencionaste un regalo? - preguntó Shun.

- Porque fue lo único que se me pasó por la mente en ese momento - respondió Soarin - Además, pienso que se merecen un regalo, ¿tu no?.

- Claro que si, ¿por que no? Pero a lo que me refiero, es a que podías haber dicho otra cosa - recordó Shun.

- Buen punto - afirmó Soarin.

* * *

><p>- Espero que esta vez no se... y ya se fueron - observó Sunset con una mirada de "otra vez lo hicieron".<p>

- ¿Que pasó? ¿De nuevo no están? - preguntó Rarity con un montón de sábanas encima.

- Si, pero ya me estoy comenzando a acostumbrar - respondió Sunset.

- Déjalos, a lo mejor salieron a comprar algo - supuso Rarity.

- ¿Tan temprano? - preguntó Sunset.

- Si, además, deberían salir mas seguido, eso me ha dejado mas tiempo para tomar un sueño reparador - confesó Rarity.

- Como quieras, voy a desayunar - anunció Sunset.

* * *

><p>- <em>Duro, si... si, mas rápido... aja, ahí ahí ahí... si, oh dios <em>- se escuchaba desde adentro de la tienda.

- ¿Que carajo estará pasando ahí? - se preguntó Shun.

- Aún no, espera tu turno - exigió la encargada.

- Claro, claro, lo siento - se disculpó Shun para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando - Un minuto, ¿por que le estas dando masajes?.

- Fue algo que no pude rechazar - respondió Soarin.

- ¿Enserio...?

**1/2 Segundo después...**

- Shun, si le doy un masaje, ella nos dejará llevarnos lo que queramos gratis - explicó Soarin tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía por el jalón de oreja.

- Si, como no, y luego te daba sexo oral - supuso Shun.

- ¿Que? Claro que no - negó Soarin.

- Entonces...

**Minutos después...**

-_ Oh si, dos son mejor que uno... ahí, así, mas duro... aaahhh... aaahhh..._

- ¿Podría hacer menos ruido? Parece que está teniendo un trío - comentó Shun.

- Claro, lo siento - se disculpó la encargada algo sonrojada.

- ¡Oye, eso es mio! - le reclamó Sunset a un pato - Vuelve acá, dame mi desayuno.

* * *

><p>Mas tarde, ya los dos chicos habían acabado de darle el masaje a la encargada, por ahora solo se disponían a buscar algo para las chicas. Era una decisión muy difícil, tantas cosas, ¿pero cuál era la correcta?.<p>

- Creo que tenemos que resolverlo a la antigua - mencionó Shun.

Luego de eso, ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Piedra papel o tijeras, piedra papel o tijeras, piedra papel o tijeras, piedra papel o tijeras...

- ¿Que...se...supone que hacen? - se preguntó la encargada a sí misma.

- EEEEEHHHHHH, Gano yo - anunció Soarin.

- ¿Tanto grito para eso? - preguntó Shun.

- Pues claro, el juego no debe ganar, yo si - respondió Soarin con toda seguridad.

- Aloh, ¿me dejir donde esta el baño? - preguntó una voz familiar para estos chicos.

- Es el viejo, es el viejo... ¡Es el viejo, coño! - exclamó Soarin.

- Shhhhhhh... el condenado es un destapa cacas - observó Shun asqueado.

- No, el no es un destapa cacas, usa un destapa cacas - corrigió Soarin.

- Da igual, ese viejo mexicano va a ver lo que es chupárselo a una rana - aseguró Shun.

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? - preguntó Soarin.

- Entonces hazlo tu - retó Shun.

- Claro que no, no estoy loco - se negó Soarin.

- Yo si lo haré - afirmó Shun.

- No... espera, Shun, noooo - decía Soarin pero no dio resultado.

* * *

><p>- Pero que caca tan grande, chico - observó el brujo.<p>

- Juego de canela, manzana sabor a rana - se escuchó desde el techo.

- ¿Quien anda ahí? - preguntó el brujo - ¿Eres tu, san itario?.

- Siiiiiiii - respondió Shun lanzándose encima del brujo, haciendo que este cayera dentro del inodoro - Toma eso, de parte de Garparcito... eso sonó raro.

* * *

><p>- Listo, esto bastará - aseguró Soarin.<p>

- ¿Ya elegiste? - preguntó Shun.

- Si - respondió Soarin - ¿Como te fue a ti?.

- _¡Auxilio, sáquenme de este agujero, que si viene un maremoto me muero! _- se escuchó desde el baño.

- De maravilla - respondió Shun maliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews mega zukulemthos, nos leemos en el próximo "Viernes de Actualización" Bye Bye.<strong>

**:-D**


	11. Cap 10: Todo se revela

**Ok, amigos, aquí les vengo con el décimo capítulo de esta historia. Tranquila, yo se que eres tu, no hay problema. En fin, hoy me voy de viaje a ver que se me ocurre de bueno para la historia, no les sigo quitando mas tiempo... ahí les va.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Luego de los sucesos recientes, Shun y Soarin estaban de regreso a la mansión, junto con el regalo para las chicas.<p>

- Que bueno que llegaron, ¿saben donde esta Sunset? - preguntó Rarity recibiendo a los chicos.

- No, acabamos de llegar, se suponía que estuviera durmiendo contigo - comentó Soarin.

- ¡Te lo advierto, pato, la vas a pasar muy mal si no me devuelves mi desayuno! - exclamó Sunset saliendo de la nada.

Al ver eso, Soarin, Shun y Rarity se cayeron hacia atrás por la actitud de Sunset. Unos momentos después, deciden solucionar el pequeño problema de la chica hambrienta.

- Tengo una idea, tu te disfrazas de pata y...

- Ni lo pienses - se negó Shun seguido de un golpe que le dio a Soarin en la cabeza.

- Yo creo que mejor detenemos a Sunset y le preparamos otro desayuno - opinó Rarity.

- Claro, quitale todo lo divertido al asunto - se quejó Soarin.

- Si no paras de quejarte, yo te quitaré lo divertido a ti - amenazó Shun.

- Claro, siempre soy el blanco de amenazas - se volvió a quejar Soarin.

De pronto, Shun saca una navaja para colocarla en otro lugar, pero aunque la estaba alejando, Soarin se asustó y le empezó a rogar al pelinegro para que no le quitara la vida.

- Por favor, Shun, perdóname no me mates - rogó Soarin - Es mas, hasta me convierto en tu esclavo personal.

- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó Shun confuso.

- Te lo imploro, no me mates, oh grandioso dios supremo - volvió a rogar Soarin.

- ¿Grandioso dios supremo? Ya te volviste loco, suéltame para poder ir a la cocina - ordenó Shun.

- Claro, mi señor - obedeció Soarin.

- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - preguntó Rarity.

- El majestuoso amo fue a la cocina - respondió Soarin.

- Aveces pienso que no debí acostarme contigo - murmuró Rarity con una gran gota por detrás de la cabeza.

Luego de varios minutos, Rarity y Soarin ya había conseguido a Sunset, pero la chica no se quería rendir ante aquel ser "Malvado Roba Desayunos", así denominado por Sunset Shimmer.

- Ya basta, querida, es solo un pato - observó Rarity.

- Sea pato, sea pata, no debió robarse mi desayuno - reclamó Sunset.

- ¿Que vas a ganar con matar a ese animal? - preguntó Rarity.

- Vengar a mi desayuno - respondió Sunset.

- Debes dejar de ver tantas caricaturas - recomendó Rarity.

- Que caricaturas ni que nada, déjame degollar al pato - ordenó Sunset lográndose soltar de Rarity pero siendo atrapada por Soarin.

- Compañera, la ira no es buena consejera - aseguró Soarin.

- Yo se, yo se, pero déjame darle aunque sea una patadita - pidió Sunset.

- Pero claro que no, usted debe conservar la calma y conversar - indicó Soarin.

- Yo voy a conversar, pero después de darle una patada a ese animal - mintió Sunset.

- Sunset, solo es un pato, ademas esta desmayado de tanto huir de ti - observó Shun.

- Cariño, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedes impedir que yo le de su merecido a ese pato - aseguró Sunset.

- Un momento, ¿escuche lo que creo que escuche? - preguntó Rarity.

- Rarity, luego explicamos eso, pero por ahora tenemos que alejarla del animal - respondió Shun.

- Ahí te hablan - le susurró Sunset a Soarin.

- ¿¡Que!? - preguntó Soarin alarmado.

- Soarin, llévala a la cocina - pidió Shun.

- ¿A cuál de tantas? - preguntó Soarin.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella cocina que vimos cuando estábamos en cierto lío? Pues a esa, y no la dejes escapar - indicó Shun.

- De acuerdo - obedeció Soarin.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de comer - supuso Shun.

- Yo creo que no - dijo Rarity poniéndose delante del pelinegro.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Shun.

- Debes cierta explicación - respondió Rarity.

- ¿Sobre Sunset y yo? Bueno, eso es fácil, tenemos varias semanas de novios - explicó Shun - Listo, a comer.

- No tan rápido, ¿por que nos ocultaron eso? - interrogó Rarity nuevamente.

- Es que no sabíamos como tomarían eso, así que decidimos tenerlo en secreto por un tiempo - confesó Shun.

- ¿Por que harían eso? Somos de confianza - recordó Rarity.

- Si, pero ya sabes, Soarin - mencionó Shun.

- Claro, claro, entonces creo que mejor nos vamos a comer - sugirió Rarity.

- Si claro, se lo tuyo con Soarin - murmuró Shun.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Rarity.

- El mismo no lo resistió y me lo dijo - respondió Shun.

- Ese...ese...ese - decía Rarity tratando de contener la rabia.

- Tranquila, los dos hacen buena pareja en mi opinión. No deberías dejarte llevar de las cosas que dice la gente - recomendó Shun.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa frase? - inquirió Rarity.

- No tengo ni la mas remota idea - respondió Shun.

Varios minutos después, ya todos se encontraban reunidos comiendo, pero ahora mas unidos que nunca. Ya Shun y Sunset no tenían que esconder esos besos atrevidos que se daban. Por la parte de Soarin y Rarity, bueno, ellos iban poco a poco, al parecer a Soarin no se le hacía fácil olvidar a Rainbow Dash. Era lógico, el estaba enamorado de ella, pero Rainbow jamás le puso atención, por lo cuál Soarin se había deprimido. Pero ya era el momento de cambiar, Rarity le estaba dando ese amor que el tanto anhelaba, no había vuelta atrás.

Días después, los chicos comenzaron a jugarle bromas a las chicas; unas pesadas, otras graciosas y otras, simplemente raras. Pero no importaba, eso los mantenía unidos, hasta que llegó el día de cumpleaños de Shun. Ese día todo estaba sucediendo de manera extraña, desde el inicio del día, hasta que bueno, llegó la noche, cosa que indicaba que Sunset planeaba algo especial. ¿Que tan especial? Nadie lo sabía, solo ella.

- ¿La estas pasando bien? - preguntó Rarity.

- Si, no me esperaba nada de esto - respondió Shun.

- Pues lo que te tiene Sunset te va a gustar mas - aseguró Soarin.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que me va a dar? - preguntó Shun muy feliz.

- No, solo puedo decir que lo disfrutes - respondió Soarin marchándose del lugar.

- Soarin, no estamos en un anime como para que digas las cosas y luego te marchas - recordó Rarity.

- Es verdad, ya me estoy quedando sin ideas. Rarity, déjame ver Pokemón - rogó Soarin.

- No - se negó Rarity.

- Por favor, solo una vez - pidió Soarin una vez mas.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Anda, solo esta vez.

- Bueno... esta bien, pero luego no te quejes de los sueños que tendrás por ver eso - advirtió Rarity.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias - le agradeció Soarin a Rarity con un beso en la boca.

- Bebito - murmuró Shun.

- Claro, como tu vienes de japón...

- Soy de Alemania - corrigió Shun.

- Como sea - se retiró Soarin.

- Bueno, mejor ve a la habitación, allí esta Sunset con tu regalo - supuso Rarity.

- Esta bien - accedió Shun con total tranquilidad - ¿No me vas a acompañar?.

- No, aquí nuestros caminos se separan - respondió Rarity sabiamente.

Después de eso, Shun se dirigió a la habitación mencionada. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con la cama llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, y unas cuantas velas aromáticas. No había nadie en el lugar, o eso creía el pelinegro. Sin mas opción, el solo se sentó en la cama a esperar alguna sorpresa o algo así. Y Después de todo, si se llevó una sorpresa, Sunset había aparecido y se montó encima de Shun para luego susurrarle unas palabras, junto con eso, un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Espero que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños - susurró Sunset totalmente sonrojada.

- Ay mamá - dijo Shun en un tono inaudible seguido de su aliento muy caliente.

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo, amigos, esto es todo por hoy. ¿Los dejé con algún tipo de suspenso? o ¿Simplemente dejé las cosas bien calientes? Entérense de lo que sigue, en el próximo capítulo que estará muy bueno. Como siempre, dejen sus reviews, nos leemos el siguiente "Viernes de Actualización" Bye Bye.<strong>

**:-D ;-)**


End file.
